Touch
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Things just aren't the same as they were before. Dotty. OneShot.


_This story was inspired by_ Touch _by Shura, which is suuuuuuuch an amazing song. And you guys should go listen to it_ right now _._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song, only the story and any mistakes made._

 _There's a love between us still_  
 _But something's changed and I don't know why_  
 _And all I want to do is go home with you_  
 _But I know I'm out of my mind_

 _I want to touch you but I'm too late_  
 _I want to touch you but there's history_  
 _I can't believe that it's been three years_  
 _Now when I see you, it's so bittersweet_

It was all still kind of a mess.

Leticia Ortiz knew that this was where she belong—she knew in her bones that this was her home, and she knew that these people were her family. But she _didn't remember them_. And there was nothing that she could do to remember.

She had tried everything.

 _Everyone_ had tried _everything_.

It was tiring, and it was depressing, and she was knew that they were just trying to help her, but she just needed them to stop. Because it just made her feel as though she was letting everyone down, and that was becoming too much for her to handle. She wasn't used to that feeling—she was strong and she was dependable and even though she didn't remember _who_ she used to be, she knew her personality, and going by the way sometimes they would laugh and shake their heads, she assumed that it was still the same.

So they were living as though they were friends. Letty could see that it was breaking Dominic Toretto a little inside, but he didn't try to rush or push her, but she would see the way that he would look at her. As though she held all his happy endings.

That kind of power made her uncomfortable.

Which is why she was driving as fast as she could out of the city and away from everyone.

Mia Toretto was gorgeous and she was kind and Letty could see why she they were close. There were hundreds of photos of the two girls growing up, arms around each other or on anothers laps, and they were clearly besotted. Mia's life had changed a lot, though, from when they were last together, given she hadn't been a mother then. She had probably been the one who had pushed Letty the least, but there was still a sad look in her eyes when something was mentioned about the past and Letty had this blank look on her face.

Then there was Brian O'Conner, Mia's partner, and Jack O'Conner's father. He was completely in love with both Mia and Jack. From what everyone had told her, Brian had only been around for a short time when she was actually around. He was a cop, and he was meant to go undercover and infiltrate their team. Except then he had fallen for Mia and become close with the rest of them. After Dom had left Letty in the DR, Letty had sought out Brian to strike a deal and try to clear Dom's name. Brian was racked with guilt about what had had happened, and he tried to apologize almost every time they were alone.

It was actually making Letty pretty annoyed.

Apparently there were three other men in their crew; Jesse Lomas, Vince Martin and Leon Eppes. Leon found a girl when they were on the run and they disappeared to Australia to hide. Both Jesse and Vince were killed, though. Dom was the one who had told her about them, and the way that he had looked at her when he had tried to convey who they were to her made Letty feel like screaming and punching things and scratching the paint off the walls.

She could see in his eyes that she loved these people.

But she didn't _remember them_.

She didn't _know_ who they were.

She couldn't _feel_ the heartbreak that she once would have because these people were just names to her.

Even though Dom showed her photos of them all together, she couldn't remember the two people that she had her arms around and was laughing, just like she couldn't remember anything else.

It had been six months since she was back and all that she had remembered from before waking up in a hospital with absolutely no recollection of how she had gotten there was that she preferred Corona over any other brew and she absolutely hated anything sung by Britney Spears. Absolutely nothing of substance, and nothing that Dom wanted her to remember.

Letty pulled her car over and got out, swallowing hard as she looked out over the beach. It was an overcast day and late in the afternoon, and the beach was practically desolate, save for a couple of surfers who were out in wet suits and a man walking his Dalmatian. She hopped up on the bonnet of her car, bracing her arms behind her.

She wanted to remember, she really did.

But she couldn't, and she couldn't keep facing the man who looked both hopeful and heartbroken every time she opened her mouth.

Letty wanted to remember. Despite how scared she was, she really didn't want to remember these people. She already felt at home with them, and the longer she was there, the more obvious it was _why_ she loved them, but she wanted to remember the history that she had there. She wanted to look at these people and remember when she fell in love with each of them, and what she had given them for the last Christmas they were together, and what they had fought about, and how it had felt as her and Dom had moved from friendship to an actual relationship.

She wanted to remember so bad that it actually hurt her; it made her insides throb and her eyes burn.

The memories were there—she knew they were. Sometimes they were so close, it felt as though they were on the tip of her tongue, and just out of reach.

Especially with Dom.

Sometimes he would say something, and there was a sense of déjà vu that settled over her, as though she had heard him say it before. Or they would be sitting side by side, and he would toss his arm around her shoulders, and it felt so familiar she could practically _feel_ the thousand other times they had sat that way. Or he would casually pick up the beer bottle she was drinking from and she would take it back from him and drink from it as well and instinctively she would just know that they had been sharing like that for years.

There was a crunch of tyres behind Letty which drew her attention away from where she had disappeared inside her head, and she looked to the side. It was Dom's 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, and the Cuban got out a few moments after he killed the engine, shoving his hands deep inside the pockets of his jeans.

"You tracking me or something?" Letty asked, trying to keep her voice light, but curious as to how he had found her. Dom shook his head as he walked over to her, his feet crunching on the gravel as he stopped beside her, resting back on the bonnet next to her.

"You always used to come out here," he replied, his voice rough. "Whenever you were worried about something, or we had had a fight, or you just needed to get away and think...I could always find you here." Letty's eyes widened in surprise and Dom nodded his head a few times as he looked out over the beach. The waves were coming in, grey and cold looking, licking up the sand before sliding back out. They were quiet for a long time, just sitting next to each other, listening to the crash of the waves and watching the man with the dog throw a ball down the sand.

"I just started driving..." Letty said softly. "And I ended up here." Dom nodded wordlessly, sparing a glance at her before looking down at his feet. He kicked at the gravel, scuffing his shoes, before she started speaking again. "I don't remember, Dom," she mumbled.

"I know," he told her.

"And I might never remember," she continued, even though the words tasted sour in her mouth.

"I know," he repeated, his voice a little heavier this time. Letty let out a shaky breath and turned her head so that she was facing him.

"You're my home, Dom," she told him. "I can feel that. I just don't remember why I feel that." Dom nodded, turning his head as well, so that their eyes met. He licked his tongue slowly over his mouth before reaching out and grasping her hand, linking their fingers together.

"Maybe I can't remind you," he whispered. "But we've got the rest of our lives in front of us. And I can sure as hell make new memories with you."

Letty jerked her chin downwards in a nod. And as usual, the touch of his hand the only thing that was holding her together.

 _Your reviews make me very happy. Let me know what you think :) x_


End file.
